


Confession Letter

by midnight_blue_eyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Hinata recieves a confession letter and Kageyama acts strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to write some kagehina and this idea was hanging on m head so I went for it o/
> 
> Edit: Now with beautiful [Art](http://kucchi-desu.tumblr.com/post/108923147628/based-on-senpai-will-notice-yous-fanfic) by [my Trisha](http://kucchi-desu.tumblr.com)

Sugawara was in a bit of a pinch when his precious first year duo asked him to help them decide who is the winner.

"I SAID IT FIRST YOU FREAKIN TURD!!"

"SHUT UP HINATA DUMBASS I TOOK THE INITIATIVE!!"

'Oh dear' Suga thought as he wondered how to end this stupid argument of theirs. It was sort of cute yesterday but now it's just getting annoying. As to why this occasion was different from the rest, that would be a story from the day before. 

 

 

xXx

 

 

Hinata couldn't believe his eyes. He stared intensely at the note in his hand and blushed again. Hinata really can't believe his eyes and he wants to slap himself to snap out of his dream. Because Hinata Shouyou, was holding his very first love letter. 

 

Not much of a love letter but more like a confession letter? He opened his locker only to find a neatly folded paper and upon opening it he discovered that it just read 'I really like you. Meet me at the back of the school gym before club activites' not in the most pleasant handwriting but after that there was a please, he thought,but it was scribbled over by ink. Hinata might have been a little bit mad that this person just ordered him to meet instead of requesting, if he wasn't too busy grinning and blushing and ridiculously happy because WOW HE HAD SOMEONE WHO LIKED HIM!

 

He was in a daze but a snort from the person behind brought him back to reality. 

 

"What now Kageyama? Can't I be happy that someone likes me? " Hinata pouted a little trying to look annoyed even though he was drowning in happy feels. "I've never had someone confesse to me before so.." He trailed off trying really hard not to give away how excited he was, even though it was impossible and he was pretty sure even Kabeyama could tell he was flustered. 

 

"Tch dumbass don't get your hopes too high" Kageyama smirked and proceeded to get changed. "Then again, a dumbass like you getting something like that is a miracle itself " He snickered.

"You're one to talk bakageyama!" Hinata yelled back but his thoughts quickly returned to the confession letter. 'Wow' he got kind of curious 'I wonder what this person likes about me' and the reply "Must be a real weirdo" made Hinata realize that he had said that out loud but he can't help that he's not functioning well because WOW SOMEONE LIKES HIM

 

Slowly though, he comes out of his trance and folds the paper and places it back in his locker as he realizes that he's going to have to break a heart today. Although Hinata really appreciates it, he really doesn't have time to spare with the spring volleyball tournament coming and he had to practice a lot with Kageyama since they are going to win this time . 

 

And Kageyama was another reason. Hinata thinks go himself 'I'm the frickin weirdo' because he himself was suffering from a good ol' fashioned crush on his ridiculously annoying setter. Yes, Hinata Shouyou had the hots for Kageyama Tobio. 

So when Kageyama didn't really pay that much attention to the confession letter, he kind of got a tiny little bit disappointed. Because does he even realize that if Hinata got a girlfriend then that would interrupt the time they spend together. No more arriving at school early and racing to the gym, no more eating lunch together, no more extra practice, no more walking back home together, no more hanging out at each other's place during weekends. 

 

Hinata considered himself to be a good friend and even if he was in a relationship, he would still make time for Kageyama but he knows he'd be a better boyfriend and spend a lot of time getting to know and hang out with his partner.

 

As they walk together to the gym, with Kageyama walking ahead and Hinata staring holes through his back, he can't help but feel a little anxious. He knows Kageyama wouldn't look at him the way Hinata looked at him but they were close friends right? 'Kageyama could feel a little more.. I don't know annoyed or something?' Hinata thought.

 

"Oi Hinata you ready?" Kageyama asked with his usual as he picked up a volleyball and got to the other side of the net for them to practice serves and receiving. "Of course!!" Hinata yelled as he rushed to the other side of the net. For the time being, he was content with this rival-friendship thing they hand going on. There was no rush for their relationship to progress further into the 'more than friends' catagory , so yeah he's okay with it , he thinks as Kageyama jumps to serve the ball , his shirt rising to expose his slightly toned but firm stomach . 

Hinata was about to recieve his strong serve when je noticed a fairly great difference in the ball's trajectory and he quickly moved away from its path. The serve would be an out and by a long shot at that. Hinata turned around to look at Kageyama. Kageyama never misses his serves, so..what just happened? 

The face Kageyama was making was impossible to read. Because it seemed like anger, frustration and nervousness all at the same time but Kageyama didn't really have reasons to feel that way so Hinata had no idea what to except for what he always does. "O-once more!!" 

Early morning practice was a mess. It got better after everyone slowly started to arrive. Hinata didn't say a word about his exciting new discovery today but he knew everyone could tell something good happened.

And everyone could also tell that something about Kageyama was odd because he seemd a little bit distracted and tense and Kageyama is anything but those? But something seemed off and it felt like he was radiating this murdering intent and oh if only looks could kill, but Nishinoya termed it as "nervousness"

 

 

 

Practice ended a little earlier than usual. Hinata didn't see his so called 'nervous' setter anywhere until lunch. But even during lunch he felt the calm, settled setter be anything but those. Hinata , on his part felt a little guilty from not feeling guilty. He thought Kageyama finally realized what might happen if he got a girlfriend so Hinata felt the need to reassure Kageyama that he would always be around.

 

"Oi Kageyama! You're not thinking about this morning right?" Hinata asked.

 

"Huh? ..not really?" 

 

"You don't have to shy Kageyama-kun~" 

 

"What the hell dumbass?!" Kageyama attempted to grab Hinata's head only for it to be dodged.

 

"Don't worry, I'm going to reject her because we have work to do before the spring tournament!!" Hinata flashed his sunshiny grin and turned to Kageyama.

 

'Huh? He doesn't look that pleased ' Hinata thought, hetting frutrated. Hinata wasn't really the type to hold his thoughts in , so he didn't. 

 

"Hey what's wrong with you today huh, Kageyama? You've been acting like this all morning you know, even I noticed, it's kinda worrying.." He trailed off as he saw Kageyama glance at him from the corner of his eyes amd it made Hinata's heart stutter. Oh no. Nope. "SINCE ALL YOUR TOSSES SUCKED!" he yelled back desperately trying to save his poor heart from drowning in some stupid Kageyama feels.

 

Only, what he discovered after turning to look at Kageyama was his glare. "HINATA DUMBASS!!" 

 

Aah here we go again~ Hinata thought playfully while running away from an angry Kageyama chasing him down the halls , yeah , no way is he going to get a girlfriend as long as he had this.

 

 

 

Class had ended and Hinata was on his way to the back of the gym. All he could think during class was how to politely refuse the girl. He didn't want to lie and tell he things like he's not interested in dating because he was. He may or may not have imagined what it would be like to go on a date with a certain dork. 

He let out a sigh. Maybe he should tell her he likes someone else~? That wouldn't be a lie. 

He kept thinking as he walked to the back of the gym and finally reached the grounds. He's kind of nervous but he really just wanted to tell her that he cannot reciprocate her feelings and go back to the gym and play volleyball.

Hinata waited for a couple of minutes and slowly started to get bored, he's never really been the ine to patiently stay put, so he started to walk, turn , walk and turn and kept mumbling to himself. 

"Sorry no can do, this dumb dork stole my heart" hmm not quite there.

"Kageyama is a total ass but I kinda like him so I can't go out with you" nah didn't sound right.

"Hey sorry I can't because there's this stupid stupid dumb jerk but he's kinda really nice sometimes" he shook his head. He should just say something like

Hinata heard footsteps and jolted.

He immediately turned around and bowed down and yelling a 

"I'M SO SORRY I CAN'T GO OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH MY STUPID SETTER"

Hinata opened his eyes and stared at the ground, not knowing when he forced them close. This was maybe one of the worst ways to reject someone but if he saw their face, and if they cried, he couldn't deal with the guilt but he knows he has feelings for someone else.

 

Hinata glanced up.

 

"Oh"

"........."

".........."

".........."

"KAGEYAMA WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID TRASH"

 

And he ran. He dashed faster than the oddball quick really, he ran and ran and his mind screaming 'oh my god I screwed up oh no oh no now he knows shit shit' 

 

"HINATA WAIT UP YOU DUMBASS!!!"

 

Kageyama yelled as he chased after a certain shortie around the school gym.

 

"NO WAY NO WAY!! AND STOP CHASING ME BAKAGEYAMA!!"

 

"THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY IDIOT!!"

 

"BECAUSE YOU'RE CHASING ME AND I JUST FUCKING CONFESSED TO YOU "

 

"YEAH BUT I WAS GOING TO CONFESS TO YOU FIRST SO STOP RUNNING SHIT HEAD!!"

 

"NO WAY YOU'RE LYING!!" 

 

"HINATAAAAAAAA!!!!" 

 

Kageyama tackled Hinata and they tumbled down on the ground into a tangled pile. 

 

"Oww...wha..Kageyama get off me you're heavy!!"

 

"Will you just shut up for a second!! I was going to confess to you today Hinata you idiot, god why are you so stupid, I can't believe I like you , seriously" Kageyama sighed and slumped down on Hinata. 

 

Hinata slowly propped himself up with his elbows as support and looked at Kageyama all nuzzling in his chest and it made his heart stutter.

 

"..no way"

 

"Huh?"

 

"You like me?!"

 

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING STUPID?"

 

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama. So, Kageyama liked him back. Kageyama liked liked him.

 

"You mean you like like me?"

 

Kageyama looked up at Hinata and glared, blushing furiously "Hinata I fucking swear if you make me say it one more time I-" he couldn't finish as Hinata hugged him tighter and smashed their lips together into a sloppy kiss. He pulled back as quick as it started and grinned, blushing. 

 

"I'm so happy, I never thought you'd like me back"

 

"Well guess what, I do" Kageyama mumbled and pressed his face onto Hinata's chest. He could hear his heart thumping loudly and beating so fast, rivaling his own which he would blame on the act of running amd not because Hinata actually felt the same way he did.

 

Nothing could change this moment as they lay toppled on the ground with occasional chuckles and laughter comming from one another as to why they didn't just say they felt something for the other but -

 

"So wait, that confession letter with the shitty handwriting was yours? Bwhaha I should've known!!"

 

"Tch whatever dumbass at least I had the guts"

 

They started getting up and brushing their dirtied clothes as they proceeded to get changed in the club room.

 

"Hah? I'm the one who confessed Bakageyama!!"

 

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm the one who wrote the letter telling you I like you dumbass!"

 

"Yeah, but I said it first so I win!"

 

"No I said it first so I'm the one who won dumbass!!"

 

Halfway through they noticed they were already running back to the gym after changing, while arguing amd finally decided to ask Suga.

 

Although somehow Suga managed to convince them into going on a date, it came to haunt him the day after.

 

xXx

 

"I LOVE KAGEYAMA AND I CONFESSED FIRST"

 

"NO YOU IDIOT I lOVE YOU WAY MORE AND I'M THE ONE WHO SAID IT FIRST"

 

Ahh Suga sighed, his precious juniors were really annoying sometimes, but hey, somehow, they couldn't get any more perfect.

 

Suga smiled looking at them bickering and looking ever so irritated with the other, but never letting go of the hand they held, tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried (´▽｀)
> 
> I'll leave my tumblr [ask](http://senpai-will-notice-you.tumblr.com/ask) here so if anyone wants to request a kagehina fic I'll try my best *^*)7
> 
> And please leave comments below if you have advice or just like it or have something to say in general ♥


End file.
